


Trapped

by spxcewalker



Series: The Missing Murven Scenes [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, trigger warning: implied/referenced past rape/non-con, trigger warning: sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spxcewalker/pseuds/spxcewalker
Summary: “Survival instinct sucks.”What we didn’t see between when Raven and Murphy woke up the prisoners to when we see them again in 5x05.
Relationships: Raven Reyes x John Murphy, Raven Reyes/John Murphy, murven
Series: The Missing Murven Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034595
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> please check the trigger warnings in the tags before reading!

“Survival instinct sucks.”

Raven could feel the tension heighten in her shoulders as the prisoners got out of their pods. She watched as Murphy inched himself slightly more in front of her and followed his pace as he tried to step slowly out of the room. This made almost no difference however, as two prisoners that had been making their way toward them finally caught up, one grabbing Murphy by his left arm and the other taking Raven by her right. Raven could see that Murphy was about to say something, but before he could get any words out the man next to him spoke first.

“Who the hell are you people?” His voice was rough and although he wasn’t as large as Kodiak, he still towered at least a head above Murphy. 

Raven and Murphy shared a glance, each trying to search the other’s eyes for what to do next. While it seemed none of these prisoners had a direct order to kill as the previously awoken one did, there was no telling what they might do in such an unknown circumstance. Neither of them knowing how much to reveal, they both stayed silent. 

“Not much of talkers, are they Lewis?” The prisoner standing by Raven said to the one holding Murphy, whose grip on him seemed to be tightening by the second. 

“Is there anyone else on this ship?” The one they now knew as Lewis asked, looking between the two of them. 

“No, no, it’s just us,” Murphy finally spoke up, trying to keep his tone even.

“Search them for weapons and then bring them to the control room,” Lewis ordered, letting go of Murphy and turning his head to a handful of prisoners that had been lining up behind him, “the rest of you, with me, let’s go find out what the hell is going on.”

With that, Lewis and his followers exited the cryo room, many other prisoners following suit. After most of the shuffling stopped, it seemed that maybe a third of the prisoners were left, including about ten that had now formed a circle around Raven and Murphy. 

Without warning, two of them started to pat Raven and Murphy down. Murphy’s prisoner finished his job relatively quickly, but Murphy’s jaw clenched as he turned to see the one searching Raven taking his time, his hands lingering under her jacket. 

“That’s enough!” She suddenly yelled before Murphy could say anything, pulling away from the prisoner and looking at him defiantly. 

The prisoner looked like he wanted to say something in response, but instead finally removed his hands and told the other prisoners in the room that they were free of weapons and ready to be taken to the control room.

As they were led out, Murphy turned his head to Raven, his eyes clearly questioning if she was okay. She offered a reassuring nod in return, but Murphy could see the worry laced in her expression and the way her breathing was uneven. He stepped closer to her.

When they finally got to the control room, they looked around to see most of the prisoners now wearing their prison clothes, having been dressed in only the bare minimum while in cryo. Murphy’s eyes darted over to Kodiak laying dead at the side of the room. If any of the prisoners had any questions about what happened to him, they didn’t mention it.

Lewis strode up to them, now fully clothed as well, with a bunch of men still on his tail and a radio in his hand.

“You guys can go get changed, we’ll take it from here,” he said to the prisoners that brought Raven and Murphy in and then turned to two of the ones that were standing behind him. “You two take our guests to one of the cells. Make sure no one does anything to them, at least not yet. Diyoza’s orders.” 

They were each grabbed by an arm again as the prisoners led them down a hallway to where Murphy guessed the cells were. It was a part of the large ship that they and the rest of spacekru hadn’t explored yet, and he tried to mentally note all the different places that they passed. From the corner of his eye, he could see Raven doing the same. 

They finally stopped at a small room with metal walls and no windows. The room was empty except for a single metal chair in the corner that was bolted to the floor. The prisoners released them into the room, pushing them to the wall rather harshly before walking back to the door.

Before Raven and Murphy could do anything to check in with each other, one of the prisoners spoke up, leaning against the doorframe and looking at the two of them.

“We’ll be right outside, and from what Diyoza says at least one of you is pretty smart, so you should know that trying for any kind of escape would do you no good,” was all he had to say before they both stepped out of the room and closed the door behind them. 

______________________________________

“You should take the chair,” Murphy said before walking over to it and leaning on the wall just beside it. 

Raven was tempted to argue, but she could feel her leg aching worse that it had in six years, and she knew that Murphy would probably refuse to take the seat himself.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that we’re thoroughly screwed,” Murphy said as Raven sat down and looked up at him. 

“I’m sorry,” Raven said shaking her head and sighing in exhaustion, “you were right, we should’ve told Bellamy about them trying to hack in.” 

Raven expected him to reply with one of his snarky comments, but instead he met her eyes quite seriously.

“I could’ve told him myself, or went and pulled the plug. Besides, Diyoza clearly isn’t a woman of her word. Something tells me this situation was inevitable.”

A silence then fell over the room, Raven having been left speechless by Murphy for the second time that day. They had definitely grown closer over the six years, and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t been tremendously relieved when she found out that he had stayed with her, despite feeling bad for lying about the escape pod. Still, it had been a while since they had really talked to each other one on one, with Murphy isolating himself on the ring for the past few months. She was glad to see more of the Murphy she missed come back.

“I just hope they’re all still alive down there,” Raven finally managed to say, her mind thinking of all the worst case scenarios that could be happening on Earth.

“That Lewis guy said that Diyoza’s orders were not to hurt us yet. That must mean they need us as leverage, which probably points to at least some of our people still being alive.”

Raven nodded, agreeing with Murphy’s logic, though she wondered how much longer that would hold true with Diyoza now in complete control of the situation.

______________________________________

Hours had passed of them sitting in the room with no interruptions when a slight shaking of the ship snapped them both into attention. 

“Sounds like the transport ship is back,” Raven said, feeling her heart rate increasing again and looking nervously toward Murphy. 

Sensing her fear, Murphy placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. They had tried to discuss a plan of action for when someone finally came into the room, but the number of unknown variables had left them mostly at a loss. In the end, they had decided to not give up any information that could possibly be used against them or their people, no matter what the cost. Murphy thought too much about how high that cost might turn out to be.

Suddenly the door opened, breaking Murphy from his thoughts and putting him back in defensive mode. He and Raven turned their heads just in time to see three prisoners they had never seen before enter the room. Murphy quickly took notice that these prisoners were armed, two of them wearing guns and the third sporting more than one knife. The third one also had two pairs of handcuffs on his belt.

“Moving day,” one of the prisoners with a gun said as if completely amused by the current situation, walking over to Raven and standing her up. The other one with the gun went and grabbed Murphy at about the same spot that the previous two prisoners had been holding him at. Murphy was sure that a bruise was forming there by now. 

“Either of you try anything, I’ll slit your throat,” the one with the knives threatened before turning around and making his way slowly ahead of them.

Raven and Murphy stole a knowing glance, pleading with each other not to do anything stupid as the prisoners led them out of the room and back down the corridor they had come from. 

They finally stopped at the airlock they first came in from, where a cue of prisoners was walking through into what Murphy assumed was the transport ship they saw earlier. When a break in the line appeared, the prisoners holding them pushed Raven and Murphy forward, leading them into the transport ship and down a new hallway. Both Raven and Murphy stayed alert, trying to look for any signs of their people anywhere, as well as any potential exits. 

They stopped in front of a room with the door open. It was considerably bigger than the one that they had just been in, and was much less bare, different lights and fixtures scattered around. There were also three yellow benches, one on each side of the room and one directly in the middle. Raven and Murphy were each taken to one of the benches on the sides, and Murphy watched as the prisoner with the handcuffs walked over to where Raven was and handed the other prisoner one of the pairs. 

Murphy opened his mouth to protest, but Raven caught his eye and slightly shook her head, relaying to him that he shouldn’t say anything. He reluctantly stopped himself from speaking and watched as one side of the handcuffs was secured around Raven’s left wrist and the other was fastened around the thinner, front part of the bench. The second pair were then handed to the prisoner holding him, who locked Murphy to the bench they were standing by.

Seemingly satisfied that their own prisoners were secured, the three of them walked out the door and closed it behind them without another word.

“At least these accommodations are slightly nicer.”

Raven managed a small smirk at Murphy’s attempt to lighten the mood, but the metal that was now digging into her skin was just one of the many indicators that their current predicament was anything but light-hearted.

Eventually they felt the transport leave Eligius and fly down, and soon they could tell they were back on Earth. In better circumstances they would have been so much happier, but they were both too filled with worry to truly enjoy what they had dreamed about for the last six years. For now, they stayed focused on each other and staying alive. They hoped they would get a chance to celebrate later on.

______________________________________

It seemed like another few hours before the door opened again and a bunch of people walked in. Raven and Murphy could see the three prisoners that had been there before toward the back, with two new faces leading the pack.

The man at the very front had a bullet proof vest on and the belt that he wore was filled with the most weapons that Raven and Murphy had seen yet. Raven took special notice of the man standing next to him, who appeared to be the only one of them she had seen so far that wasn’t dressed in prison clothes. She thought he looked familiar.

“Well,” the one with the vest began as he strode over to Raven, much to Murphy’s and her own dismay, “you two have certainly caused us quite a lot of trouble. Tell you what, you unlock those missiles right now and any pain or death can be avoided.”

Raven and Murphy looked at each other, both wearing a worried but also quizzical expression. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Raven told the man in front of her. She was genuinely confused about what he was asking. Did they think that she had interfered with their missiles system?”

“Not the answer I wanted to hear,” he said walking slightly more toward the middle of the room but keeping his eyes trained on Raven.

The more he talked, the more she was sure that he was the voice that they had heard over the radio, talking about capturing some girl. She grew increasingly uneasily. 

“I‘ll ask you one more time nicely,” he spoke again, drumming his fingers against what looked like some type of remote. “How do we get back into the missiles?”

Raven just continued to stare at him. Across from her, Murphy wasn’t sure whether she had done something without him knowing or if the prisoners just didn’t know what they were talking about. Either way, he could tell she wasn’t going to give up any information and that this was going to get ugly fast.

“She’s telling the truth, she didn’t do anything to your missiles,” Murphy said, trying to get the attention off of her and onto him. 

It worked, as the one of the prisoners standing closest to him suddenly threw a punch into his stomach, sending Murphy doubling over and coughing.

“Unless it’s opening to tell us how to get into the missiles, I suggest you shut your mouth,” the man with the vest said, walking over to Murphy and staring him down as he regained his bearings. 

“Please, don’t hurt him,” Raven spoke up, bringing all eyes back to her, “he doesn’t know anything.” 

The man with the vest looked like he was about two seconds from losing whatever patience he had left, but before he could say something the one dressed in what looked like a different type of uniform spoke up. 

“McCreary, maybe they’re telling the truth,” he said, glancing over to each side of the room quickly before training his eyes on the one with the vest. McCreary, Raven and Murphy both told themselves.

“Are our missiles up and ready for firing?” 

The one in the uniform slightly shook his head and looked down, causing McCreary to spin back around and walk back over to Raven.

“Johnson, Douglas, you stay with him. Do whatever necessary to try to get some information out of him, but leave him alive. For now.” 

As he said this he reached for some keys on his belt, bending down slightly and unlocking Raven from the bench. He removed the other side of the handcuffs from her wrist and took hold of her arm while instructing the other two people in the room that they were to follow. 

When they were about halfway to the door, Murphy did exactly what Raven was hoping he wouldn’t do and started to protest.

“Where are you taking her?” He said in a tone less assertive than he hoped, still slightly reeling from the earlier punch to the gut.

Instead of a verbal answer, Murphy was met with another assault to the body, this time to the left cheek. 

“Stop!” Raven yelled from her position by the door, trying to twist out of McCreary’s grasp and look back at her friend.

“Murphy, I’ll be fine, please stop fighting them,” she said in attempt to stop him from aggravating them further, growing more distressed by the minute. It was clear that they were aware it was Raven who would have any knowledge of the ship, which meant Murphy was in much greater danger of becoming collateral damage. They couldn’t kill Raven if they really thought she had essential information on their systems.

Meeting her begging and tired eyes, Murphy could sense that his remarks were only causing Raven even more anxiety. He reluctantly bit his tongue from saying anything further, resigned to watching as they led her the rest of the way out of the room and shut the door behind them.

______________________________________

McCreary took Raven straight across from where they had just been, to an identical looking room. She tried to read his face for anything that might give away what he was thinking, but the wild eyes that she saw staring back at her only served to make her heart beat faster.

“Reynolds, go get two collars and bring them back here,” McCreary said to the prisoner without tearing his eyes away from Raven.

“I’ll give you one more chance to unlock those missiles.”

“I told you, I didn’t do anything to your missiles,” Raven said holding his stare, though her mind was focused on the collars he just mentioned.

“As you wish,” McCreary replied with a smirk, and Raven had to hold herself back from punching it right off his face. 

Soon the prisoner returned, and the fear in Raven’s eyes grew deeper as she saw the two shock collars he was now holding in his hands. McCreary made a move to grab one, but stopped short, a wicked smile spreading across his face like an idea had just entered his mind. 

“Take off the jacket,” he suddenly said after a few seconds, and Raven could feel her entire body tense up. 

“No,” she replied in a firm voice, though her demeanor was small and she tried to step back in order to increase the space between her and McCreary.

“McCreary,” the one with the uniform said, stepping up a bit so that he was now standing almost between the two of them.

“Relax Shaw, I just want to make sure she’s comfortable before it heats up in here,” he said tauntingly, clearly referring to the imminent use of the shock collar that he now held in his hand. 

When Raven made no move to follow his request, McCreary stepped closer to her and she could see him turning from impatient to angry.

“Take off the jacket right now or I give the order to kill your friend.”

At the mention of Murphy she felt her heart drop down into her stomach, reminding herself that he was in trouble too and knowing that McCreary would follow through on his threat.

She quickly took off the jacket and threw it into his chest, still refusing to break his gaze and let him know that he was winning whatever sick game he was trying to play. 

McCreary handed the jacket off to the prisoner, who was still holding the second shock collar. 

“Take those across the hall and see how they might be useful.”

The horrible realization came to Raven that they were going to use the jacket to get a rise out of Murphy, but even with this knowledge there was nothing much else she could do to fight against it, with McCreary constantly throwing out murderous threats. 

A Murphy worried about her was better than a dead Murphy.

As soon as the door was closed and it was just the three of them left in the room, McCreary  
stepped forward and secured the shock collar around her neck. The combination of the new metal on her skin and the cool air from the ship hitting her now bare arms made her shiver. McCreary then reached down to his belt and revealed a different pair of handcuffs, these being made of some type of fabric and separated by a string at least a foot or two long. After securing one side of the cuffs around the bench at the right side of the room, he grabbed her left wrist and put the other side around it. 

Raven couldn’t help but steal a glance at the third inhabitant of the room. He clearly looked more uncomfortable with what was going on than any of the other prisoners did, but still he made no move to completely stop it. She definitely recognized him from somewhere, her best guess being from one of the files that she had been looking at on the mothership. 

“Tell us how to get back into the missiles,” McCreary said breaking her from her thoughts and bringing her attention to the large remote he now held in his hand and was fidgeting with the dials of. 

“I don’t know,” she said simply, not knowing how many other ways there were to tell them that she hadn’t done what they’re accusing her of. 

Without warning, electricity filled her body like a wave crashing into it, sending her falling down to the floor and onto her back. After what felt like minutes the shocking finally stopped, allowing her to take a shaky breath.

“You could make it stop if you tell us what we want to know.”

Raven didn’t even give McCreary the satisfaction of looking up at him, instead closing her eyes and bracing herself for the next round of shocks. A few seconds later the collar was activated again, sending volts of electricity to every corner of her body. 

After what felt like hours of the repeated torture and questioning, Raven could feel herself fading. Her whole body shook even when the collar wasn’t on and while the electricity made her hot, the cold floor and air still sent chills through her. 

At every questioning Raven had grown more and more desperate, her walls breaking and tears forming. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could be shocked before she passed out. At first she tried to hold in her screams, but eventually she couldn’t anymore and they got louder as the pain in her body grew deeper. She just hoped Murphy wasn’t able to hear them.

Another round of shocks started up, and Raven braced her hands against the floor, trying not to let her body continue to writhe so violently.

“She’s tougher than she looks,” she could hear McCreary say as he finally let go of the dial.

She then heard footsteps approaching from the far side of the room and focused her eyes to see Shaw bending down in front of her. 

“Raven,” he started to say as she slowly tried to pick herself up the floor to face him, “I’m sorry about this.”

Looking directly into his eyes, Raven did think he looked pretty sorry. Though what he felt didn’t matter as long as he continued to let McCreary hurt her while standing idly by.

“You can torture me all you want, my answer won’t change,” she said bitterly, feeling the anger growing inside her, “I didn’t do it!”

“Stop lying!” McCreary yelled as he came right up to her face. She couldn’t help the few sobs that escaped her as she tried to rack her brain for how to get out of this. She wasn’t sure how much longer McCreary would last before he just decided to kill her.

She watched curiously as he grabbed a water canteen and then knelt back in front of her, seemingly offering her a drink. Her instincts told her that it was a trick, but her throat burned and she couldn’t remember the last time that she had had some water. She leaned forward and opened her mouth, but soon was gasping for air as the water was poured all over her face, hair, and then down on her chest, soaking the top half of her shirt.

“Do you know what happens if I push this button when you’re wet?” McCreary said as he threw the canteen to the side and held up the controller for the collar.

Raven was now shaking from both the remnants of the electricity as well as the cold water that she had just been doused in. She looked at McCreary fearfully.

“I don’t either,” he said getting back up to a standing position and fidgeting with the dials, “but if you don’t tell me right now how to get back into our missiles-”

“What’s the matter with you?” 

Raven looked up to see Shaw grabbing the controller out of McCreary’s hands and getting in his face. This was the most confrontational she had seen him all day. He didn’t wait for an answer to continue.

“Just let me talk to her alone and I’ll get it out of her.”

The two men stayed engaged in a battle of wills for a few seconds. She couldn’t see his face, but she knew McCreary would not be happy with Shaw’s defiance. McCreary turned his head to look down at her and for a second she thought he might lunge again, but instead he brushed past Shaw and stalked toward the door. She gave a quick glance to Shaw before her eyes darted back to McCreary, who had opened the door and stepped slightly out of view.

“Bring him in.”

______________________________________

As soon as the door closed, Murphy allowed himself a minute to close his eyes and take a deep breath. Admittedly, he had been through worse, but the six years of relative peace on the ring had put him out of practice of being tortured. 

When he looked up he saw the two prisoners eyeing him as if they were deciding what their next action should be. At least now with Raven out of the room he didn’t have to watch what he said. 

Raven. Murphy’s one objective right now was to find out where she is. The only thing preventing him from antagonizing the prisoners right away was that he knew that he was the expendable one, and much more likely to be killed at any moments notice. He couldn’t be much help to Raven if he was dead.

“I know you must know something about those missiles,” one of the prisoners said, causing Murphy to look up and snap out of his musings. 

“Neither of us know what you’re talking about. We didn’t do anything to your missiles up there.” 

Another fist met his body and he doubled over once more, trying to take in the pain and think of what he could possibly say to help himself at the same time. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t waste our time on him,” he heard one of them say while his head was still down, “I’m sure the girl won’t last more than five minutes with McCreary.”

The mention of Raven was enough to turn his nonresistance into rage, and he stood up as much his handcuffed wrist allowed him to.

“Let her go! She didn’t do anything. If there’s something wrong with your missiles-”

Another punch was thrown at him before he could finish. This time to the right cheek. Murphy could already feel bruises forming all over his body, but as long as Raven was gone he wasn’t just going to stay quiet. 

Suddenly the door opened and Murphy was dispirited to see that it was only the third prisoner that had been there before who came through, closing the door behind him. Murphy immediately noticed the two items he held in his hands.

“Why do you have Raven’s jacket?” He bit out, not knowing if he actually wanted to hear the answer.

“McCreary thought she looked a little warm,” he said as he placed it on the bench across from Murphy and began to walk toward him with the other object he had in his hand.

“You son of a bitch-” 

Another punch stopped him before he could finish, and this time as he was keeled over he felt something get put around his neck. He reached for it to find a collar, and the all too familiar feeling sent memories flashing through his mind that he had long tried to forget.

“Maybe,” one of the prisoners said, bringing him back to the present, “if you can guarantee that she’ll unlock the missiles, we’ll let you take it back to her.” 

“Fine,” Murphy said, “take me to her and I’ll tell her to unlock them.”

He recalled the comments McCreary made over the radio about the person they had captured. The man was clearly a sadist, and Murphy’s skin crawled thinking about Raven being stuck with the guy for any longer. He was ready to say just about anything to get her back.

“I don’t know Reynolds, do you think that sounded genuine?” The prisoner closest to him said to the one who he just now noticed was holding some type of remote.

“I’m not so sure Douglas, let’s find out,” and with that he activated the controller, sending Murphy shaking with electricity. After a few seconds it stopped, and Murphy managed to lift his head to look up at them, indignation apparent in his eyes. Just another day of being useless.

It soon became apparent to Murphy that they had no more questions for him, and were just torturing him for the fun of it. At every reprieve from the shocks he hurled insults toward the prisoners, eventually leading them to putting a gag in his mouth. 

There seemed to be no end to the cycle until there was suddenly a knock on the door, causing the prisoners to turn their attention away from him. When it was opened he heard the voice of the last person on Earth he wanted to hear.

“Bring him in.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this if you read it!  
> I loved the Murven content in 5A so much but felt like we deserved to see all these missing scenes. This is the first part in what will be a series of fics filling in the missing pieces. The next one will pick up right where this one left off.


End file.
